Kunochi's Mission
by Fadedwriterpiece
Summary: Requested by sebo70. Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, and Hinata go on their first mission since they all became Chunin, but the boys get frustrated and Hinata has to do something about it. Read the whole thing on deviantart or Hentai Foundry, because I'll get in trouble if I put on here. Please Comment.


Kunochi's Mission

Requested by sebo70.

Shikamaru had his back up against a tree, looking out from behind it. His breath was heavy and dust covered his body from the battleground. "This plan better work." He made a hand sign to active his shadow possession jutsu. The shadow shot out from behind the tree.

A rouge shinbo that the leaf was chasing noticed something above him. He looked up in the trees to see a giant spinning ball cashing to the ground. "Human Boulder!" a voice shouted out of the ball. The ninja leaped out of the way just in time not to be crushed.

He then looked over to the right to see two flying spinning drills come toward him. "Fang over Fang!" The ninja then flipped into the tree above him just escaping the deadly attack. He landed on a branch. Leaves fell down.

Hinata then flew forward with her palms at the ready. She had her Byakugan on. "Gentle Fist." She thrust her palm forward that the man dodged. Hinata landed on the branch and twisted in the man's direction. She continued the assault as the rouge avoided every strike.

He jumped out of the tree back onto the ground. He was just about to run when he felt his body stiff up. "Why can't I move?" He looked down to see that his shadow was linked to another. "What!?"

"Shinobi capture complete," Shikamaru said.

-M-

Shikamaru and his team were in a rented out hotel room. Shikamaru sat at the end of one of the beds, holding a scroll. "We finally got the damn scroll we need to get back to Lady Tsunade."

Kiba leaned up against the wall with his arms folded across his chest. He had annoyed glare in his eyes. "Great, we had to come all this way because that idiot had to be stupid enough to break into the Hokage's office and still an important scroll."

Hinata walked up to her teammate. "Kiba, what's wrong?"

"Ah, I'm just a little frustrated," Kiba said. He scratched the side of his head while he shut his eyes. "This mission has just really started to get to me. I just think I need to blow off some steam." Akamaru barked in agreement. "Easy, Akamaru I'll take you out for a walk later." The large white dog settled down.

Shikamaru took a breath. "I think we all need a break."

Hinata lowered her gaze and blushed. She placed one hand over her other loose fist and lifted them up to her chest. She knew all the boys on her team were feeling a bit irritable and it was her job as the group's kunochi to do something about it. "D-do you want me to help you blow of some steam?"

Kiba's eyes opened wide, his mouth opened wide like someone had shoved something inside it to keep it that way as his cheeks went pink. He was a complete gasp. It wasn't like Hinata to say something like that. Even though she had just become a chunin she wasn't the most excited about her new responsibilities.

Kiba lowered his arms down to his sides. "Hinata, are you sure?" He gave her a curious glance.

Hinata gave him a slow nod. "It wouldn't be a good thing if you all are tense up like this. We still have a few more days before we get back to the village. It's my duty to make sure you're all in top shape. I want to do my…job."

Kiba could feel the slight hesitation, but he knew she was. He needed a release and Hinata had to do her job for the team. He placed his hands on the girl's slender shoulders. She looked up at the dog boy. He gave her a reassuring grin.

Kiba unzipped Hinata's jacket and dumped it to the ground. He gave the side of the girl's neck a kiss to send heat down her body. Hinata shut her eyes and moaned. Kiba wouldn't kiss her on her lips. He knew how much the girl liked Naruto so the only thing he would do is getting out his frustrations.

He licked her soft slender neck that had Hinata roll her eyes up. "K-kiba." The kunochi arched her back forward. Kiba wrapped his arms around her waist. He slipped one of his hands into her pants. He moved into her panties and pushed one of his fingers into her butthole.

Hinata let out a scream as she held onto the front of Kiba's jacket. Kiba smiled at the sight. Hinata felt the intensity of having something inside her ass for the first time. Kiba moved his finger around. "If you're going to service all of us we need to get this ass nice and ready."

After another moment of teasing Hinata's ass with his finger, Kiba stuck in another that earned another scream from Hinata. Her grip on Kiba tightened. She stuck out her ass and immediately started to shake it.

The sight was really starting to turn Kiba on. He started to lightly thrust his fingers in and out of Hinata. Hinata let out short hot moans. Her eyes stared at Kiba as if she was pleading with him. Kiba stuck in two more fingers into her one after the other.

Hinata breathing became heavy. She felt pleasure tingling through her body as Kiba's hand started to feel good inside her asshole, but she knew it was her duty to help Kiba feel good and not the other way around. She lowered her gaze down to Kiba's pants.

She slid her hand down the boy's chest. She unzipped his pants and undid the button. Her hand slipped in, rubbing against his boxers. Her friend's member was already semi-erect. Kiba let out a small groan.

Read the full story on Deviantart or Hentai Foundry.


End file.
